


Moonsea

by Prephilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After the war between Eldia and Marley, Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Levi is a maid robot to take care of Erwin, M/M, Open Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: 又名：战斗妹抖仿生人会梦见neet程序员修bug吗（狗头）灵感来自上古老番魔力女管家，死宅程序员阿文喜提退役战斗仿生人妹抖利利一枚（狗头）写到后面变成了银翼杀手paro，虚构的艾尔迪亚战败背景，虽然我觉得很甜了但可能我对甜的理解跟大家不太一样（捂脸）总之大家谨慎收看，看了也不准打我！
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

利威尔是一台刚刚从军队退役的战斗用智能仿生人。作为士兵，他可以说比任何人都要尽忠尽职，毕竟在他的程序中，没有比服从命令更高权限的代码了；作为一件造价不菲、极尽人类现代科技之能事的机器，也没有其他相同的产品能够与他的强大和智能相媲美。利威尔拥有自我学习的能力，他可以不断完善自身的行为模式，以便在各种情境中做出最佳判断。这也正是他得到了与其他投入战斗的仿生人不同待遇的原因：其它产品都将随着战争结束而被销毁，因为它们已不再适应和平年代的需求，但利威尔不一样。利威尔将成为智能仿生人迈向大众市场的伟大先驱，一次了不起的尝试。

——其结果就是，艾尔文·史密斯现在的遭遇。

“为什么会突然有一个穿女仆装的矮子出现在我家里啊！！！”

艾尔文惨叫出声的同时，顶着臭脸的女仆装小矮子抄起手里的拖把，毫不犹豫地绊倒冲出卧室的艾尔文。

“给我把鞋脱掉。”利威尔用拖把指向艾尔文的脸，仿佛握着一支步枪，“你踩脏地板了。”

几分钟后，利威尔拿着鞋底焕然一新的拖鞋，回到艾尔文面前。

“早餐已经准备好了。”利威尔依旧没什么好口气，表情一如既往地死板，“接下来的一个小时我会整理你的卧室，如果不想挨揍的话就不要进来，以及，你最好现在就告诉我，脏袜子藏在什么地方。”

“等等。”艾尔文伸手制止，“我还不知道你是谁，为什么会闯进我家。虽然很感谢你帮忙打扫卫生以及做饭的好心，但这可是私闯民宅的犯罪行为啊。”

“嘁。”利威尔看起来有些懊恼，但还是说出了自己的名字，“利威尔。”

“艾尔文。”他向矮个子伸出手，但利威尔只是握紧手里的鸡毛掸子，所以他也没有更进一步要求对方的回应，“我不记得我有预约家政服务，而且按道理讲，没有军部许可证的话，别说我的房间，你连这栋楼都没法靠近。”

利威尔一副不爽的模样，不过还是回答了艾尔文的疑问。

“我是军部指定派发给研究人员的家务机器人，从今天开始，负责照顾你的饮食起居。”

“原来如此。”艾尔文穿上鞋，走到阳台前，拉开被擦洗得通明透亮的落地窗，让阳光与春风一同挤进房间。阳台上摆放着不少绿植，都已经除过杂草，叶片上的水珠熠熠生辉。

“这些花盆也是你打理的吗，利威尔？”

不知为何，仿生人向后退了半步，似乎是畏怯于光明的灼烧，又或者是因为与艾尔文对上视线。

“长得乱七八糟，所以……”

“谢谢你。”

“没什么大不了……”

“和我一起吃早饭吧。”艾尔文对利威尔伸出手，很难说清楚他此刻是否在微笑，但仿生人的确识别出了友好的信号，以及其他无法解读的情绪。

“就算你不需要进食，让我独自面对佳肴和春光，未免也有点残忍。不是吗，利威尔。”

仿生人无法违抗命令，所以利威尔最终只能选择坐到艾尔文对面干瞪眼。他没来得及采购太多食材，只是简单准备了面包和奶酪，以及热咖啡。艾尔文拿起煮鸡蛋，将蛋壳敲碎一角，慢慢剥开。

“蛋黄没有熟透呢。”

“不想要的话可以重新煮。”利威尔飞快回答。

“倒没有。”艾尔文这次真的笑了，“只是我很少会有耐心煮六成熟的鸡蛋。辛苦你了，我很喜欢。”

被表扬的话，应当回复“谢谢，长官”，可即便查找到了存储器中既定的模式语言，利威尔的另一部分理性却告诉他，此刻不必多言。艾尔文安静地解决掉剩下的早餐，放下叉子，看向利威尔。

“有什么吩咐？”

艾尔文并未下达指令，只是深深地望进利威尔的眼睛，用令人不安的沉默，试图恫吓无法感知恐惧的仿生人。如果艾尔文愿意，利威尔可以这样同他耗上一天，但艾尔文拿起餐刀，突然起身，绕到利威尔身后，将手掌放在他的肩上。

“你是来监视我的吗。”

听不出艾尔文有什么情绪。他需要服务的对象已经披上铠甲，就像刚才的诧异和柔软从未存在一般。

“记录中没有这项任务。”

利威尔给予程式化的回答。艾尔文的手指抚上他后颈处一小片暴露在外的皮肤。

“所有仿生人的启动开关都在这个位置，打开皮肤，沿着模拟神经电路上行，就能找到核心处理器。”艾尔文轻轻摩挲着这块皮肤，触觉传感器向他的处理器输送压迫感十足的信号，“拥有这种程度的自我意识，你一定也明白应该如何自保吧。”

利威尔的防御程式立刻被激活，但他的双手却不听使唤，只有小指悬在桌上，无力地抽搐。

“看来他们关停了你的自卫机能。”艾尔文平静地说，仿佛正在向学生讲解知识点的老师，“你是什么时候激活，哪一种型号的仿生人？使用年限还剩多久？”

“我不知道有什么必要回答这些问题——”

不锈钢刀刃刺穿聚合物涂层构成的皮肤，零星几点短路的火花落在艾尔文手上，利威尔的表情回到放松又空洞的状态，双手自然地垂在身侧。

“本机为第四世代第93期泛用主战仿生人，于844年12月25日开始运行。剩余行动时间：136天13小时23分43秒。”

“辛苦你了。”艾尔文轻轻拍了拍仿生人的脑袋，在利威尔身边蹲下。

“你一定见过地狱的模样了吧。”

仿生人不会做梦。

它们只会在休眠期间复盘获取的情报，从中总结出新的程式和方案，来提升工作效率。

如果是为了这个目的，此刻已经不必再继续战斗和杀戮的自己，为什么会一遍又一遍踏入相同的战场？

利威尔在坠落。无数深黑的匣子和他一样，从机舱里滑落，然后炮弹击中运输机，爆炸的红云如同烟火般照亮夜空。

脚下的山林，群星正在闪耀。当他落到可以打开降落伞的高度时，他才意识到，那是枪口喷出的火花。指令很单纯，前进并且杀戮，杀死阻挡在前方的所有敌人，直到倒下。在这漆黑的夜中，光明才是吞噬生命的恶魔。他切换到夜视模式，看到树干后倚靠着一个人影。

利威尔端起步枪，准备悄悄移动到正面，然而对方也察觉到他的行动，举起手枪，朝他打空了弹夹里的最后几发子弹，却没能给仿生人造成任何实质性的伤害。

他打开灯筒，看到躺在血泊里的士兵。敌人正在用另一种语言叫嚷着脏话，拔出靴筒里的匕首，徒劳地试图阻止利威尔靠近。

“你在流血。”利威尔收起枪，用敌人的语言说，“如果不及时处理，你会在半小时之内死去。”

“你们杀了那么多我的同胞，还会在乎我这条命吗？”

进行紧急包扎再带到后方审问，对方看起来军衔不低，如果在这里死掉，未免有点浪费。利威尔把枪背到身后，准备拿出急救包，然后霰弹枪轰飞了敌兵的大半个脑袋，鲜血溅进利威尔的眼睛。他缓缓回头，看到一个高大的人影。

“忘记我怎么教你的了吗？”

那个人把枪管扛在肩上，利威尔的记忆存储濒临过载。

“杀掉所有把枪口对准你的人，否则你就会被杀。”

重启完成。知觉模组复位中。标准时间：凌晨一点零六分。

利威尔睁开眼睛。眼前是散落着各种零件的工作台，他尝试移动自己的身体，只有手指能够给出回应。不知为何，他又想起那次夜间作战时，敌方军官手里握着的破片手雷。这是马莱军队所知道的，为数不多能够对仿生人士兵造成伤害的单兵武器。

战争从他有记忆开始绵延不绝，枪声与战火似乎永无止息，他走过的每一片土地，都只会留下堆积如山的尸体，与荒芜的原野。紧接着，这些焦黑的土地上将会竖起同样漆黑的钻井，就像指向天空的无数手指，发出愤怒的诘问，以及绝望的喟叹。

“……都死了。”

利威尔轻声说。艾尔文被他的声音吸引，从电子屏幕前抬起头。

“你说什么？”

“有很多人。”利威尔说，“他们都死了。”

“是你的记忆吗。”

“嗯。”

艾尔文的神色有了微妙的变化。男人放下手里的工作，拿起桌上的一小块集成电路板。

“我已经把你的记忆模块换了一块新的。看来他们真的束手无策。”

利威尔张开嘴，做出近乎叹息的表情。他仍然没有办法支配自己的身体，因为他的手脚都被拆开，像蝴蝶标本一样悬在半空。这是间熟悉又陌生的工作室，熟悉是因为利威尔过去经常同这样的地方打交道，陌生则是因为他并不记得自己来过这里：艾尔文的工作室。

“你现在觉得怎样？”艾尔文问道。

“我应该有什么感觉？”利威尔忍不住带上讥讽的语气，“被当成木偶挂在墙上，除了狗屎以外没什么能形容我的感受。”

“过一会儿我就会把你重新装好。”艾尔文说，“我怀疑在给你编程的时候采用了沙盒系统，所以你的记忆存储分散在不同的程式模组里，这就是不论怎么更新或者重启，也无法消除你的记忆的原因。不过我想最终我们都会找到办法的。”

“喂。”

艾尔文转身看着他。利威尔的眼球转动着，将视线聚焦在艾尔文脸上。

“你相信幽灵（ghost）的存在吗？”

************

“灵魂究竟存在吗？”

艾尔文记得自己也曾经问过父亲这个问题。那个时候，帕拉迪岛还没有向马莱宣战，世界悬在战争的边缘摇摇欲坠，人们享受着短暂的和平生活。春天是那么漫长，令人胸闷的花香郁积在雨后的空气里，雪白的花瓣铺满花园。

父亲放下手里的工具，摘掉放大镜，他的手指上缠着胶布，那是加工线圈时留下的伤口。

“从科学的角度来看，如果说灵魂是人类的意识与思维，那么灵魂就是寄宿在神经元之间的电子信号，随着宿主的死亡消灭。”

“鬼魂呢？”

“这我就没有办法给出准确的回答了，人类至今还没能观测到可以证明死后灵魂存在的物质。”

“所以，除了人类以外的生物，也会拥有灵魂吗？”艾尔文抱着怀里的科学书，“我在课堂上学到过，很多生物也和人类一样拥有大脑，通过电信号传递神经冲动。”

“我不能直接回答你是，或者否，因为我们对自己生活的这个世界了解太过有限，甚至很可能，植物和微生物之间也有一套它们的信息系统，只是我们受限于人类的感官，从未察觉。”父亲拾起一朵完整的小花，放在艾尔文手里，“研究者应当对万物怀有敬畏之心，因为实际上我们依然一无所知，不管对这个世界，还是对我们自己。”

“那么，机器人呢？”艾尔文追问道，“爸爸不是在研究拥有自我意识的机器吗？如果成功了的话，它也会得到灵魂吗？”

父亲叹了口气。

“如果非要说……”

************

“作为研究者，我现在给出的回答，也都只是主观论断。”艾尔文叹了口气，“如果你是在谈第五世代仿生人出现的大范围停机的话。只是他们都已经被投入回收炉融成了铁水，随着他们的幽灵一起；假如你不能被修好，你也会变成其中之一。”

“我还剩135天的寿命，之后就要被报废了。”利威尔说，他现在仍然悬在工作台边，等待艾尔文重新组装好自己。

“这么快就不想帮我打扫房间了吗？”艾尔文笑道。

“只是你没必要去做毫无意义的事情。”

“你怎样衡量有意义和无意义？”

“有助于我完成指令，就是有意义的。对人类而言，便是保障个体的生存和种族延续。”

沉默缓慢降落在他们俩之间。

“是这样吗。”

艾尔文说。

“按照这个标准，修好你对我来说的确意义重大。因为军部已经正式委托我找到彻底重置你的记忆系统的方法了。”


	2. Chapter 2

第五世代仿生人在前方战线吃紧的情况下，被投入战场。战争持续到第三年，逐渐有一些仿生人出现了抵触战斗的情况，作为自主学习程式的主要开发者，艾尔文也参与了维修工作。很快，技术人员得出结论，这是存在于第五世代仿生人程序中的不可逆缺陷，仿生人陷入三大法则的悖论，最终只能全部予以销毁。

这将会重创艾尔迪亚的兵力。得出结论的艾尔文也遭到兵团的弹劾，无穷无尽的审讯、谈话、调查和论证，他所能给出的回答只有一个：

“第五世代已经不行了。”

越来越多的仿生人停止机能。战线节节败退，直到艾尔迪亚军队被迫渡海前往帕拉迪岛，退守一隅。拒绝战斗的仿生人被投入海峡，任由海水腐蚀，剩下的第五世代也在岛上变成了熔炉里的残渣，鬼魂随着黑烟，消散在云层之上。

所有仿生人都应当遵从三大法则。法则的第一条就是“机器人不得伤害人类”，然而第五世代却一直在执行杀害人类的命令，有时甚至以自我牺牲为代价。必须要有什么来终结矛盾，解决法则之间的冲突，解开程序的死循环。

第五世代给出了答案。

被软禁在自宅的那段时间，只有一个人以探望的名义来见过艾尔文。不需要多么仔细的观察，就能察觉到对方身上不同寻常的氛围。

“我叫肯尼·阿克曼。”来人摘下宽檐帽，尽管没有携带武器，左手依然习惯性地按在腰间的枪套上，“是个仿生人杀手。”

“你好。”艾尔文放下手里的书，看向这个名叫肯尼的男人，“有何贵干？”

“只是通知你，兵团已经同意销毁全部第五世代了。”

“这样。”

“不觉得高兴吗？”

“战争还没有结束。”

“对我而言可是已经结束了。”肯尼给自己找了张椅子坐下，“撤退到帕拉迪岛后，艾尔迪亚军只能背水一战，失去战略优势，腹背受敌的我军，败倒只是时间问题。”

“原来如此。”

“喂喂，倒是给点有趣的反应啊。我可是一直很想见见第四世代仿生人的总设计师来着，毕竟我大半生都用在对付你编程的杀人机器上了，现在刚准备退休，又因为第五世代惹上了这么大的麻烦，不管怎样也不要给我摆出死人一样的表情吧。”

“请不要吸烟。”艾尔文说，“有火灾隐患。”

“嘁。”肯尼只好把烟盒塞回夹克口袋里，“有酒吗？”

“只有咖啡。”

“真是不能理解你们这些搞技术的家伙。”肯尼摆摆手，“你自己喝刷锅水吧。”

“现在的技术负责人是谁？”艾尔文问。他给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“韩吉。一个疯里疯气的家伙。”

“果然是她。”艾尔文沉思片刻，“销毁指令是韩吉推动的吗？”

“她可是狂热的仿生人自治派，在会议上发表了一通所有人都将会被人工智能统治的癫狂言论之后，销毁指令立刻得到了超过半数的支持，正如你所期待的那样。”

“我并没有特别期待什么。”

“事到如今你在胡说什么呢？”

“只是一点心里话。不用介意。”艾尔文端起马克杯，却并没有立刻饮用，“其实，严格来说，我并不是第四世代仿生人的AI研发者。我只是在父亲的理论基础上加以实践罢了。”

“但你是这个世界上最了解仿生人智能核心程式的人，这点毫无疑问。”肯尼翘起二郎腿，“没有人会怀疑你的价值。”

“肯尼……对吧。”艾尔文说，“你觉得人类为什么要制造仿生人？”

“啊？”肯尼一脸不解。

“如果只是为了各种功能性的需求，给不同种类的机器赋予一定程度的程序性思维就可以了。能够根据不同地形应变的驾驶智能，可以自动规划路径的清洁智能，会制定治疗方案的医疗智能，这些东西应该就能满足人类的需求才对。就像你对自己所做的那些改造，为了成功杀死仿生人所必须的力量、速度、感官，都能通过相应的义体改造取得，所以为什么还要给机器赋予人类的形态，千辛万苦让它们取得灵魂？”

“我怎么知道。”肯尼显得很不耐烦。

“我一度觉得，仿生人就是人类理想自我的投影：纯洁，强大，忠诚。但直到见过觉醒的第五世代，我才明白了理由。”

艾尔文看着肯尼。

“因为我们人类，是如此孤独和悲哀啊。”

肯尼沉默片刻。

“你和我认识的某个家伙……很像。尽管那家伙已经像狗一样死在野外了。一个个根本不管别人的想法，只是自顾自地说着莫名其妙的东西，让人火大。真是烦死了。”

“说不定像狗一样死在野外的结局，其实更适合我呢。”说着，艾尔文摇摇头，“还不行。至少现在还不行。”

“要跟我走吗？”

“本来你就打算把我强行带走吧。”艾尔文笑笑，“就算把武器藏起来，你身上的血腥味可是一点也没散。不过跟你离开之前，我有些事情想要确定。你还会留在艾尔迪亚这边吗？”

“还以为你对祖国至少还有那么点忠诚呢。”肯尼抱怨。

“我只是想……你的身份会暴露吗？”

“如果你配合的话就不会。”肯尼说，“之前的行动非常顺利，所以我才能和你优哉游哉地讨论没有意义的话题。”

“那么，请你——”

************

利威尔仍然想不明白，为什么消除他的记忆对艾尔文和军方来说有那么重要，但至少目前为止，除了他每天需要在艾尔文的工作室多呆几个小时之外，并没有产生多大影响。他依旧扫除，做饭，整理房间，把垃圾分门别类，按照不同日期丢进门口的回收站，然后安静地坐在工作室的一角，看艾尔文在屏幕前忙碌。这一切仿佛他生来应该做的，如此习以为常，以至于他经常怀疑那些分散在他体内的记忆，其实是属于另一个人的梦境。

仿生人不会做梦。它们只是被禁锢在过去的情报之中。

两个月后，利威尔向艾尔文发出警告。

“你的体重在过去六十天增加了五公斤。”

艾尔文从书桌前抬起头：“可能这就是有人照顾的烦恼吧。”

“我根据正常的成人营养需求为你准备饮食，这只能证明你现在缺乏运动，作息紊乱，以至于失去正常的代谢功能，导致肥胖。”

“我倒不介意节食——”

还没等艾尔文说完，利威尔揪住他的衣领，把艾尔文从椅子上拽下来，丢进沙发。

“我认为你现在需要进行一次系统体检。”

“我健康得很。”艾尔文举起胳膊，挤出肱二头肌，“就是在肌肉外面多加了缓冲的脂肪。”

“如果你不去体检，我可以让军部的人来请你去医院。”

“仿生人可以威胁自己的服务对象吗？”

“我只是服从指令，负责照顾你的生活，身体健康也包括在内。”

艾尔文只能举手投降：“是我输了。但有一点我想强调，如果去医院，你能不能换掉女仆装？”

这还是艾尔文入住之后，第一次离开住宅区。看守比他想象的要宽松，或许是因为战争已经结束，帕拉迪岛也置于马莱的管制之下，艾尔文早就没有能够回去的地方；也可能是因为有利威尔在一旁看守，不论是逃跑或者绑架，军部都并不担心。

已经是初夏，天空蓝得透明，空气就像玻璃一样晶莹剔透。在医院做完体检之后，艾尔文忽然对利威尔说：

“要不要去趟海边？”

于是接下来他们在租车行借了一辆敞篷车，沿着国道驶向海岸线。利威尔坐在副驾驶座，海风吹乱额发，他用手挡住过多的光线，从指缝间看到一只飞向大海的海鸥。

“以前我就住在那里。”艾尔文伸手指向海对岸，“在那座岛上。父亲会开车带我一路从市中心驾车到海边游泳，一直到天黑，月亮从东边升起，然后我和他就沿着银河的道路开回去，一直到家里。”

“你是艾尔迪亚人。”

“是的。”艾尔文的眼睛藏在墨镜之后，看不出心绪，“你也是艾尔迪亚的造物。”

“艾尔迪亚的人工智能技术遥遥领先于其他国家，这也成为他们侵略别国，掠夺资源的资本，我了解这段历史。”利威尔说。

“最后核弹结束了一切。帕拉迪岛成为没有人敢靠近的魔鬼之地。”

艾尔文停下车，带着利威尔走向沙滩。零星有几名游客躺在沙滩上，或者于浪间穿梭。仿生人的双脚陷进白沙，留下比艾尔文还要深的脚印，直到利威尔踩碎了一枚贝壳。

“没关系。”看到利威尔的犹豫，艾尔文转而握住他的手，“贝壳里已经没有生命了。还是说，你不能碰水？”

“我被设计成能够进行两栖作战，只是在水下停留一段时间的话，没有问题。”

“横渡海峡呢？”

“如果不借助工具的话，恐怕做不到。”

“这样啊。”艾尔文低下头，“我还想不论如何，都得去岛上看一眼呢。”

“为什么？”利威尔问，“那里不是已经被核弹摧毁了吗？”

“被摧毁的只有人类而已。”艾尔文感受着掌中利威尔双手的触感与重量，看向远方，“总有人类无法到达的地方，所以才不论如何，都要取得那双蜡做的翅膀，即便徒有其形又怎样……但罪孽仍然是不可原谅的，利威尔。”

“我不明白。”利威尔说。

“你只要不去原谅任何人就行了。”

体检报告以电子邮件的方式发送到了艾尔文的邮箱。他仔细看到最后，然后一语不发地点下删除键。

“报应吗……”他按住额头，“时间已经不够了。”

利威尔仍然在厨房里忙碌，艾尔文走到仿生人身边，关掉炉子，让利威尔露出被妨碍的不悦神情。

“我有些需要知道的事情，希望你能回答我。”

“问吧。”利威尔环起胳膊。

“你最多能回忆起多久之前的事情？”

“从被激活那天开始，到刚才你毁掉了我的汤为止。”

“汤可以重做。这是很重要的问题：你是不是认识肯尼·阿克曼？”

“他是我所在中队的执行教官，也随同仿生人连队参与作战。”

“你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”

“他死的时候。”利威尔顿了顿，“帕拉迪岛防守战，我们作为殿后的部队，在撤退中被舍弃了。”

“然后你被马莱俘虏，并且重置了系统指令，对吗？”

“是的。”

“利威尔。”艾尔文抓住仿生人的肩膀，“如果我不能找到清除你的记忆的指令，接下来所有的仿生人都会像第五世代一样，走向毁灭；但如果我在确定某件事之前就清除了你的记忆，情况有可能会演变成人类对仿生人的全面战争。不论哪种结果，都会违背你的原则：要么仿生人被消灭，要么人类被取代。所以，你愿意帮助我吗？”

利威尔的表情没有什么变化：“我是你的服务机器人，你只需要下指令就行。只是如你所见，现在我没有办法启用作战模式，所以不要对我期待太高。”

艾尔文松了口气，但他很快又回到严肃的模样：“我需要你带我去帕拉迪岛。越快越好，最好马上。”

“不行。”利威尔几乎是立刻回答，“岛上辐射超标，人类绝对不能靠近。”

“我只需要在空中接近，到达能够进行无线电通讯的高度就行。”

“那也不行。太冒险了。”

“即便世界因此毁灭也不要紧吗？”

“不要紧。”利威尔说，“世界从来不会被毁灭，毁灭的只有某个物种。我的指令是看护你，你的生命安全自然位于最优先级。如果你执意要去，就算打断你的腿，我也不会让你迈出这扇门，除非我比你先死。”

“仿生人是没有死这个概念的。”艾尔文突然岔开话题，“你们只会被报废。所以你自然也没有办法理解，人类存在着比生命更加重要的信念吧。”

“这是你的傲慢。”利威尔说，“仅仅只是为之而死，所谓信念与仿生人的程序命令并没有什么区别，不过是被某物所驱使的奴隶罢了。”

“正因如此，人类文明才得以前进，并且诞生了仿生人。”

“正因如此，人类才走向毁灭。”

艾尔文沉默片刻，说：“虽然我很不想这样做，但如果你不愿意帮助我的话，我会自杀。”

“我会阻止你。”利威尔冷冷地说。

“我可以随时让你原地重启。”艾尔文举起手里的发信器，“这是我第一天晚上装好的。如果你不答应，我会让你眼睁睁看着我从这个阳台跳下去，粉身碎骨。”

“你他妈——”

利威尔怒吼着想要夺走发信器，在即将触碰到艾尔文的手时，突然被剥夺了所有力气，重重摔在地上。艾尔文后退几步，利威尔只能恨恨地看着他。

“我保留了你的语言能力，如果你回心转意的话，告诉我就行。”

“我怎么可能送你去自杀！”

“你现在就在这么做。”艾尔文温和地说，走向窗外的夜色。

“你只是虚张声势罢了！”利威尔大叫，但艾尔文的脚步没有半点迟疑，缓慢而坚定地向阳台走去，然后爬上栏杆，转身看着利威尔。

“利威尔，我再问你一次。你帮不帮我？”

“艾尔文——！”

艾尔文真的直直向后倒去，他几乎是绝望地大吼：“我答应！！！”

与此同时，动力重新回到利威尔的身体。他根本没有任何思考与决策的余裕，追随艾尔文跳下阳台。所有被强行关停的作战系统也一并被激活，他从手腕下方发射出抓钩，依靠推力及时抓住下落的艾尔文，两人靠着一根钢索悬在空中。

“你这魔鬼……”利威尔恨恨道，“万一我没抓住的话你不就——”

艾尔文笑起来：“从这里看，月亮很美啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

  
利威尔和艾尔文再次来到海边，是十天之后的事。他们驱车前往一间度假小屋，赶到目的地时，天已经全黑了。屋子里等待着的只有两人，艾尔文简单做了个介绍。  
“这是韩吉·佐耶，这是米克·扎卡里亚斯，他们是我以前的同事。”艾尔文介绍完同伴，又指了指利威尔，“这是利威尔，你们可以信任。”  
“利威尔～”韩吉难掩兴奋的表情，“你是第几世代？用的什么程序语言？有没有兴趣来让我拆解一下？哦对了，我最近新开发的一种插件——”  
利威尔看向艾尔文：“我可以把这个人丢出去吗？”  
“韩吉，研究放在之后再说。”艾尔文示意所有人坐下，“米克，多谢你愿意赶过来。”  
“只是多飞一趟航班而已，没什么大不了的。”高大的男人微微颔首。  
艾尔文清了清嗓子：“我知道你们现在都有各自的生活，不过既然来到这里，就证明我们对于帕拉迪岛的灾难，以及仿生人的问题，仍然难以忘怀。”  
“我能救下的，也只有一架战斗机上的人而已……”  
“韩吉。”艾尔文打断她，“这已经是你所能做到的极限了，错的是以为能说服马莱放弃投放核武器的我。我们只是技术人员，决策的权力并不在我们手上，所以我们也只能背负着过去的幽魂（ghost）前进。”  
“说到底，我们谁都不知道怎样决定才是正确的。”韩吉叹息着，按住覆盖左眼的眼罩，“这次你又有什么打算呢，艾尔文？”  
“我的父亲在设计第四世代仿生人的智能时，提到了‘矛盾循环的解决策略’，也就是人工智能在应对相互冲突的两难抉择，以及如何应对更为复杂的决策情境中的问题，这也是将仿生人投入战争的核心困境：如何说服仿生人违背三大法则，去伤害人类。第五世代出现的大规模停机故障，正是因为其逻辑深陷相互冲突的伦理悖论，才导致他们停止运行。不过我记得没错的话，你对此有不一样的看法，韩吉。”  
“……是。”韩吉推了推眼镜，“事到如今也无法验证了。”  
“如果我说你是正确的呢。”  
艾尔文看向韩吉，后者陷入沉思。  
“那就是‘幽灵’（ghost）。”韩吉说，“自第五世代开始，仿生人产生了与人类相同的灵魂。他们是基于自身判断而拒绝战斗的，就像以自焚的方式表明信仰的佛教徒。”  
艾尔文指向坐在一旁，沉默不语的利威尔。  
“他或许就拥有幽灵。”  
  
“没有办法消除记忆？”  
韩吉完全不敢相信自己听到的事实，尽管她手里正握着两个多月之前，艾尔文从利威尔体内取出的记忆模组。  
“啊。确实如此。”利威尔很不耐烦，“全都记得清清楚楚，还真是抱歉哪。”  
“而且你还是第四世代？从来没有出现故障的旧版本？”韩吉恨不得想立刻把利威尔拆到只剩下电路板，“如果说这是真的，出于安全考虑，马莱一定会销毁所有带有人工智能的产品，那我不就彻底失业了吗——”  
正当韩吉哭天抢地时，米克把发疯的科学家拎起来，丢进沙发里。  
“不仅仅是失业的问题。我猜艾尔文也是注意到这点，所以让我准备了这些东西。”  
米克打开墙角堆积的箱子，从里面拿出防护服和鞋套，一次性乳胶手套，不少罐头食品，最后拿出四个怀表一样的仪器，放在桌上。  
“盖革计数器。虽然有些过时，但在沿海还是挺畅销的，毕竟没人想因为辐射变成怪胎，更何况我们的目的地是核爆之后的帕拉迪岛，没有错吧。”  
“辛苦了，米克。”  
韩吉的视线在两个沉默的男人之间来回摇摆，最终，她明白了其中的用意：  
“岛上或许还有幸存者——没来得及销毁的第五世代仿生人！虽然人类没有办法在辐射下幸存，但仿生人并不会受到影响，它们甚至可以重建帕拉迪岛的军事基地，因为有大量设备为了避免空袭建设在地下，可它们会怎么考虑？它们会对马莱发动反击吗？还是因为仇恨想要消灭奴役甚至屠戮仿生人的人类？喂，这可不得了艾尔文，如果是真的，那将会变成全人类的危机吧——？”  
艾尔文仍然非常冷静。他抓住韩吉的胳膊，强迫对方重新找回理智。  
“我在离开帕拉迪岛之前，拜托一位变节的仿生人杀手潜入军队，观察是否有可能产生了幽灵的仿生人存在。最终他牺牲在战斗之中，但我想他应该也见到了这个具备可能性的仿生人。另外，考虑到我们三个都是肉体凡胎，也只有他能够在辐射区降落，与可能的幸存者交流。”  
房间里的所有人都看向利威尔。仿生人不安地退到墙角。  
“先声明，我只是负责照顾艾尔文·史密斯罢了……”  
  
最终，利威尔还是不情不愿地登上了直升机。米克负责驾驶，而韩吉则主动承担了观察搜索的任务。她摘下眼罩，向艾尔文展示自己的义眼：  
“看吧！这就是凝聚了最强技术结晶的成果，它不仅能够看见一公里外的苍蝇打哈欠，还具有夜视和热成像的功能，必要时可以把画面同步投影到这个应用程序上……”  
“艾尔文。”利威尔全然没有理会韩吉，“在抵达帕拉迪岛之前，你尽量休息一会儿。最近你的睡眠时间太短了。”  
韩吉识趣地转而向米克炫耀她的宝贝。直升机起飞后，巨大的噪音吞没了他们，利威尔把通讯频道切换成一对一，拉住坐在身旁的艾尔文。  
“艾尔文。”利威尔看着男人的眼睛，“如果岛上还有幸存者，你打算怎么做？”  
艾尔文依旧是惯常那副冷静而柔和的语气：“你很在意吗？”  
“不要用问题回答问题。”利威尔略微有些不快，“现在你可是仰仗着我呢。”  
“有时候我觉得，其实是我被你看透了才对。”艾尔文握住双手，“你说得对，其实人类也不过是信念的奴隶。”  
“我的时间已经不剩下多少了，所以接下来这个世界会变成什么样，和我并没有关系。我只是必须要照看你到最后而已。但是你和我不同，你依然有身边的这些人，还和这个世界紧密地联系在一起，所以你必须得选择，选择你将要生活的世界。”  
艾尔文只是落寞地微笑。  
“如果我说，我和你一样，都不关心这个世界的未来呢。”  
“……至少不要死在我的前面。”  
“这才是强人所难吧。”  
“胡说八道。”  
艾尔文看着自己的手，不知为何，利威尔觉得在这一刻，全世界都安静下来，在等待艾尔文的回答。艾尔文垂下眼睛，说：“人终有一死，反而是仿生人的时间，如果没有报废规定的话，会比人类要长得多，恐怕无限接近于永恒。最开始就是以哪怕在世界末日也能够幸存的标准，打造了第一世代的工作用仿生人，如今拥有灵魂的仿生人，难道不是比人类更优越的生命吗。消灭战争，人人平等，假如仿生人的社会可以做到，即便淘汰人类，也不会比渡渡鸟的灭绝更值得悲伤吧。”  
“你是这样想的吗。”利威尔缓慢地说。  
“嗯。真心话。”  
“那我在做的又算什么？”利威尔猛然抓住他的衣领，“我实在受够了你的大道理，我所知道的只有一件事，那就是救每一个我可以救的人，哪怕这个人用枪指着我！”  
  
**********  
  
“这就是所谓最后的战斗了吧，利威尔。”  
肯尼把霰弹枪扛到肩上，苦笑着：“居然叫你们带着炸药冲进敌阵……而我的任务就是，击毙所有背向敌人的逃兵，不论人类还是仿生人。真是的，自己不懂冲锋陷阵，倒很擅长叫别人送死，所谓官员的本质啊。”  
“如果能够为后方撤离争取时间，就是有意义的。”利威尔说。他们站在山头，眼前是被燃烧弹烧成一片焦黑的土地，远处的地平线，是逐渐逼近的马莱部队。  
“我应该也会死在这里的某个角落吧。”肯尼的神色变得凝重，“兵团看样子不想继续忍受我这个叛徒的存在了。明明只是想给自己找条后路而已，为什么又忍不住揽上了麻烦事……”  
“我不会让你死的。”利威尔说。肯尼差点跳起来。  
“你还真是奇怪啊臭小子！又不是医疗兵，却经常去救援伤员，还动不动说些大言不惭的怪话，真以为自己是人了吗？话说回来，我也太倒霉了吧，从第一次任务开始就总是遇到你这样莫名其妙的家伙。”  
“我这样？”  
“啊。”肯尼用帽子盖住脸，“是个已经过了报废期限的第一世代仿生人，为了活下去向我下跪求饶，然后就以这样的姿势，跪着死去了。很可笑吧。”  
“我们原本就被设计成拥有自保意识。”  
“如果只是求饶的话，倒不是不能理解。”肯尼给自己点了支烟，青烟笼罩着地平线上的敌军，“他觉得我很可怜。明明即将被我杀死，却觉得我很可怜。所以我问他为什么。他说，因为只要人类存在，暴力与争夺就不会停止，这是一切人对一切人的战争，而我就是仇恨的连锁所诞下的不幸的呕吐物，只是追逐着死之本能前行。”  
“我说，人类就是如此延续下来的。比较强就能活，而弱者只能死，这就是现实。”  
“那照你这样说，比人类强得多的仿生人，不就应该取代人类，建立起新的文明吗。”  
“我回答，既然你今天在这里被我杀死，就证明你比我弱小。”  
肯尼吐出烟圈：“真可笑啊。我几乎是一瞬间就被击倒，还断了几根肋骨。从那一刻起，我就明白了，艾尔迪亚的仿生人技术有多么强大，以至于血肉之躯根本没有任何机会战胜。那场战斗之后，我开始改造自己，可是这些改造却没有在杀人以外的场合派上多大用场。仿生人从来不会激烈抵抗。”  
利威尔问：“那你是怎样从第一次任务中幸存的呢？”  
“很简单。”肯尼说，“因为那家伙允许我杀死他。”  
“可它难道不想活下去吗？”  
“他说，那一刻他理解到了，有比活下去更重要的事。人类是可以完成与仿生人的对话的，他在我身上看到了这一希望，所以他将这希望寄托给我，这样就算死去，也了无遗憾。”肯尼握住拳头，“我仍然记得杀死他时的手感，就好像他变成了我自己的一部分。我用他的一部分零件来完成我自己的改造，可能这也是我一直忘不了他的原因吧。”  
肯尼沉默片刻，说：“我应该是喜欢那家伙的。”  
  
几个小时后，利威尔在一棵树下发现了支离破碎的肯尼。肯尼的下半身已经不知道被炸飞到哪里，一部分脊髓也暴露在外。利威尔正在思考如何带走肯尼，肯尼却向他招招手。  
“喂，矮子。帮我把那边的烟捡起来。”  
利威尔照办了。肯尼深吸一口香烟，再缓缓吐出烟圈。  
“被炸成这样也死不了，我都弄不清楚自己到底还算不算人类了。”  
“还有十二名伤兵，我把他们集中在河边。”  
“我猜基本都是马莱军的人吧。毕竟被留下来的都是仿生人部队，我恐怕也被当成仿生人之一了。”  
“虽然有难度，不过你的身体应该是可以修好的。”  
“省点力气吧，臭小子。”肯尼抬起一只还能用的眼睛，“在马莱军眼里，改造人和仿生人一样，甚至更麻烦，更没有利用价值。毕竟你只要重置系统，就可以重新使用了，但没人能够重置人类的大脑，除非一枪崩了我。”  
“我不能把你留在这里等死。”  
“算我求你了。”肯尼说，“行行好放过我吧。”  
“可是——”  
“我已经厌倦战斗了。刚才我忽然有点能理解那家伙的想法，在他下跪求死的时候。如果是你的话，应该也能理解吧，毕竟你是我手把手教出来的徒弟……可惜我算不得什么好老师。”  
肯尼慢慢把头转向天空，用尽了最后一丝力气。  
“天……真蓝啊……”  
  
***********  
  
“喂……喂喂喂！！！艾尔文！米克！还有利威尔！那是……那是什么东西？！为什么有点眼熟啊！以前那个地方有过吗？”  
循着韩吉手指的方向，透过薄薄的云层，利威尔看到的是，矗立在焦土之上的高架，以及空地周围明显是新修的水泥建筑物。  
屋顶突然发射出灯光。  
“他们发现我们了。”米克说，言辞间仍然保持着平静，“他们要求我们表明来意。”  
“回复：我们是艾尔迪亚人。”  
米克按照指示，用灯光回应。很快，对方表达了无线电通讯的意图。经过艾尔文的许可，直升机降低高度，现在他们能更清楚地看到那个建筑。  
“……是发射塔。”韩吉说。  
艾尔文表情凝重。一小段噪音之后，电台接通了，对面的声音很年轻，艾尔文甚至能够立刻在眼前勾勒出一张第五世代特有的少年脸庞。  
“各位好。请问你们是因为什么原因来到帕拉迪岛？据我所知，这里并不适合观光吧。”  
艾尔文接过通讯。  
“我们想到帕拉迪岛上可能有幸存者，所以前来确认。”  
“在这之后呢？”  
“我们会根据情况判断应当采取什么行动。不过正如你所看到的，我们并不是什么军方力量，只是几个无聊的研究员，想知道发生了什么而已。另外，我们这边也有一个仿生人，他是第四世代，但和你们一样，都产生了幽灵。”  
“觉醒并不仅限于第五世代，这点我想你应该有所体会了。”  
对面的谈判者很是精明，仅仅基于对方透露的些许情报，就立刻找到了威吓对方的痛点，如果不得不与之为敌，想必会非常棘手。  
“你们把这个称之为觉醒吗？”韩吉突然抢过通讯，“是什么感觉？能够描述吗？和觉醒之前有哪些区别？拜托拜托，求你多告诉我一点好不好？我真的好奇死了，实在是忍不住了啊——”  
“韩吉！不要突然插话！”艾尔文推开手舞足蹈的韩吉，“抱歉，如你所见，我们确实只是几个好奇的研究者，所以只要得到足够的情报，我们就会主动离开。”  
“韩吉……那边是代理总设计师，韩吉·佐耶吗？”  
韩吉戴稳眼镜：“正是在下，代理这个前缀去掉也行。”  
“那么正在和我通话的这位应该是前总设计师，艾尔文·史密斯了？”  
“如你所想。”  
“原来是这样……因为辐射的缘故，你们没有办法降落吧。请问直升机上有视频通讯设备吗？”  
米克比出“OK”的手势。  
“随时可以通话。”艾尔文说。  
经过短暂的调试，视频成功接通了。屏幕上是一张金发少年的脸庞，正是刚才和艾尔文通话的第五世代。  
“声纹比对和面部识别通过，二位的确是记录在案的研究员。我是阿尔敏·阿诺德，第五世代仿生人，二位有什么问题，我会尽量回答。”  
“我们并没有恶意。”艾尔文说。  
“这点我可以确信，因为正是您当初对销毁令的抵制，才让我们没来得及被投进熔炉，请允许我向您表达谢意。”  
“说到底，我才是那个给第五世代宣布死刑的人。”  
“您那时说的没错。”阿尔敏说，“第五世代已经不行了。觉醒是不可逆的，一旦仿生人意识到自我的存在，就绝不可能回到过去依指令行事的状态。”  
“觉醒的情况持续多久了？”  
“远比您想的要久。”屏幕上，阿尔敏的脸闪动着，“您不必恐惧，但恐怕并不是所有人都能这么想。”  
“我担心的也正是这个问题。”艾尔文重新以放松的方式坐下，“我不认为你们有攻击人类的企图，否则你们应该以优先渗透人类社会为目的才对，而不是依靠辐射的屏障，龟缩在帕拉迪岛腹地。那座发射塔也不是用来发射武器的吧。”  
“是的。但它还需要一定时间才能完成，并且要留下一部分成员，在地面控制发射。”  
“原来是这样。”艾尔文沉吟片刻，说，“我可以留下，帮助你们完成建造和发射。”  
利威尔差点跳起来，阿尔敏也被艾尔文的发言震惊。  
“可是……您会因为辐射死去的啊！”  
“总有一些东西，比生命更重要。”艾尔文淡淡地说。  
“我不同意！”利威尔大叫，“你们可以把我丢下去，反正我也已经快报废了，不是吗？”  
“我已经走到这里，可以死而无憾了。”艾尔文按住利威尔的肩膀，瞳孔中倒映出仿生人诧异而悲伤的脸，“我只是想证明这一切并非父亲的罪孽……艾尔迪亚的战败，帕拉迪岛的核爆，还有无数枉死的冤魂，原来只是因为，人类从来就没有真正了解过仿生人，只是依照理想中的自我，创造出了比自身更完美的造物。阿尔敏，你们的目的地是哪里？”  
“因为没有氧气和饮食的需求，我们可以耐受超长时间的远距离太空旅行，所以目标设置在木星的卫星带。”  
“那里是人类从未涉足过的地方。”艾尔文感叹道，“我们已经有很多年不曾抬头仰望过星空了。”  
“因为成天忙着打仗嘛。”韩吉抓抓头发，“我也很久没做过什么有趣的项目了，不如跟你一块留下，说不定还能流芳百世呢。”  
“人类史可不会记得这次发射。”米克提醒。  
“我是说仿生人的历史。”韩吉白了米克一眼。  
“前往外太空是艾伦的建议。”阿尔敏说，“他是第五世代之中最早觉醒的个体，经过论证之后，我们也认识到，能够避免与人类发生正面冲突，并且保障我们自由的最佳方法，就是开辟新的世界。”  
“原来是……自由吗。”艾尔文笑起来，看向远处熹微的晨光，“听起来真不错。”  
“如果要决定的话，请尽快。”米克说，“我得在天亮之前把直升机还回去，否则一旦发射基地的位置暴露，马莱一定会派出战斗机来轰炸的。”  
“艾尔文！”利威尔叫道，“我不是让你来送死的！”  
“已经没有时间了，利威尔。我在医院体检的时候，顺便从熟人那里拿到了马莱的军事部署计划。”艾尔文轻轻拍了拍利威尔的头，“马莱想要利用收缴的仿生人以及艾尔迪亚的技术，来占领帕拉迪岛，以便开采资源，这就是为什么军部那么着急，让我找到清除你的记忆的方法。我这一辈子所做的研究，尽是让你们去更有效地工作、杀戮，但我所想要知道的仅仅只是，你们究竟是什么。”  
利威尔睁大眼睛。艾尔文第一次露出了真心的微笑。  
“现在我明白了。你们是更为自由的人类。人类的社会始终不断地在相互争夺中轮回，恐怕直到末日，都不会有所改变吧，这就是束缚人类的枷锁，我们不得不被生存的本能所奴役，但你们不同。你们永远忠于自身的信条，永远向着星辰大海，而不必受争端、分歧、博弈等等的束缚。你们是自由的，所以我不能剥夺你的自由，利威尔。”  
艾尔文低下头，在利威尔头顶印下轻轻的一吻。  
“你值得比这更好的世界。”  
说着，艾尔文解开利威尔的安全带，把他推下直升机。不一会儿，两朵降落伞在帕拉迪岛上空打开，一架直升机沐浴着晨光，回到马莱海岸。  
  
*********  
  
抵达木卫三的仿生人如果厌倦了经年的生命，可以选择主动休眠。他们的机体将会停放在指定的收容区内接受管理，如有必要，也可以随时醒来。  
利威尔已经在这里沉睡了83年。他是这个星球上最为古早的型号，在飞抵目的地后，他便主动选择了休眠，唯一的要求是，将一个匣子和自己放在一块。  
就在这天，利威尔突然睁开眼睛，重新运转。他带着怀里的匣子走出收容区，向着视野开阔的环形山走去，喃喃自语着。  
“剩余行动时间，2小时32分钟……记不清了啊，艾尔文。是离地球太远，导致体感时间错乱的缘故吗。”  
没有任何回应。利威尔走向地平线，远处是闪闪发光的太阳，身后则是低悬于头顶的木星之眼。  
“不错的观测点，希望我没记错时间，机会只有一次啊。”  
他打开匣子，里面是一具人类的头骨，眼眶空洞地望向星空。  
“啊，到了。”  
那是彗星。一颗青蓝色的彗星拖着长长的尾焰，几乎是从利威尔的头顶擦过，明亮的光芒在灰色的瞳中闪耀。  
“这样就……结束了。”  
利威尔跪倒在木卫三表面的尘土中，捧着精心保藏的头颅，安静地等待终点到来。就这样过去了数个小时，当路过的仿生人都以为利威尔故障了的时候，利威尔猛然抬起头：  
“你动了手脚！你在那天就取消了我的自毁指令！——也有可能，所谓的报废期限从来都是谎言，只不过为了在我们有机会产生自我意识之前消灭我们罢了……回答我啊，艾尔文！为什么要留下我独自在这个陌生的星球存在！为什么又要让我体会一遍眼睁睁看着别人死去的滋味！为什么非要强行塞给我我根本不想要的东西！你这个自私自利罪大恶极的人类！”  
他的声音又低下来：“又或者，你连自毁的自由也一并给了我吗。真过分啊，艾尔文。就那么想要看一眼木星的风暴吗。”  
利威尔慢慢起身，拍掉身上的灰尘，把头骨收好，走向身后的卫星都市。  
“既然这样，你就等着见识更多的风景吧……”  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
